


Very Nice

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Brian is a Stalker, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Stalking, jaek, jhpian, kjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Wanna know what's inside Brian's camera? Or maybe Brian's head? Whatever you choose, the answers just the same. Jae, Jae, and Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 31





	Very Nice

So Brian has been whipping over his senior, Park Jaehyung.

Brian admits that it's not his fault. Should've blamed the admin behind the Instagram account named "polscie_mostwanted". They bravely posted some of Jae's photos recently — either it's selca or candid taken by his friends — and promoted them to their stories. Of course, they won't forget to tag the said man's account too, and Brian's so thankful for that. As might be the admins knew he would be frustrated searching for Jae's Instagram if they kept for themselves. He could step further to get to know this person. He pressed Jae's account, scrolled his posts through the end. The younger found out he easily arrived at his own conclusion, that Jae's feeds are neatly arranged. He even thought that probably, one of Jae's pet peeves is a messed up feed. He doesn't stand if he must see a photo of him being a meme is put on the between of his aesthetic portraits. Or so that's how Brian's full of expectations thoughts work.

Living under the shadows of expectancy made him decide to bring his thumb over the blue button, written: "follow". Hesitation came out all of sudden, stroke him like a ball hit on his brain. After following him, what's he gonna do? Just give tons of likes and type comments as necessary? That's all? Then it's no different with Brian did towards his other friends! He does take an interest, even having a huge crush on Jae since his photos keep appearing on the timeline. He couldn't do anything further than this, whilst he must've hidden his real intentions.

Struggled with the thought, Brian had realized something.

The 'following' button turned out white, now written 'followed'.

**

"That's not the way you reject someone, you dumb eggshells."

Brian hears it. Despite the antique slangs he often uses, soft laughter slides out through his tongue. A familiar sounds Brian hears every day on someone's Instastory. Not just any someone, but Park Jaehyung.

Brian watches as Jae and a short cute girl beside him walking outside, stands for a while in front of the Social Politic and Science's main lobby, having a chit-chat. Brian inhales sharply.  _ Who's that girl? Doesn’t she aware of Jae's intention for trying to get away quickly? _ Because Brian can sense of it. And she holding Jae just telling him useless stories? And oh, did Brian look at that, the way that girl acting cutely as she smacks the taller upper arm softly. Brian has already stood up, starts feeling fired up to smack back at the girl forcefully, if Jae hasn't turned his heels hurriedly and run thorough brian, passes as if those small beady eyes couldn't catch the camera on Brian's hand.

The younger doesn't bother to steal a glance towards the girl. He just chasing Jae behind, but still keep their distance. Every step. Every glance. Every greet Jae gives to his friends (he has a lot of friends, geez. Brian can't count how many Jae said "hello!" or "hey!"). Every finger movement. Brian snapping all of them inside his camera.

Oh even in his panicked state, Brian still cannot hate him.

He's fall in deeper.

**

A library.

Jae hands out the books and his identity card to the library keeper. "I want to return these, sir."

The keeper checking it thoroughly. He nods, returning the id card. Jae bows thankfully, puts his card inside the wallet, before goes to search other books. Brian tailing from behind, camera-ready in his hand. All of the library corners taken off by the said man, pushing the shutters as they whisper soft and small click, perpetually keeping the movements inside the lens.

Jae takes a seat right beside the windows. Sun rays bursting in thorough the colored glass gives warm sensation to those milky skin. Feature's of the said man being a magnificent view for those who pass by, mistakenly as a fallen angel and they undoubtedly agreed with that fact. Jae's sharp-ass jawline it might cut your finger. His nose brian has always wanted to bop. Those plump red lips almost formed as a pout. and the strains of his blond hair, little messed up after rushed from political science's building and he didn't even bother to tidying up again. Nonetheless, still, this kind of sight so picturesque making Brian's hand vigorously pressing the shutters countless times.

But there's a moment. Those small beads shoot to Brian's way. Panicky, Brian hides behind one of the shelves. He swears he got his heart stop beating one second there Brian might have died.

After he calms himself, slowly he takes a peek. Jae already holds his focus again on his book.

"Thank goodness." Brian sighs.

Then he realized something. Chairs on Jae's right side are empty.

God, does he really want to take a seat next to him. But then what should he do? Brian doesn't really into books. Just arrive on the first page, those black marbles will get drowsy, yawning non-stop, then he'd ditch the book, choose to sleep instead. He doesn't want to only play with his phone either. It would be too suspicious if brian let out an excuse "waiting for someone" but that non-existent someone never come, and he afraid Jae throws a question again. or maybe suggest brian to just call that makes him steps out forcefully. but if he decides to stay still and exiting at the same time, that would make Jae eyeing him cautiously.

So, Brian choose the "read some books and get your alone time with him" option. He stands in front of a row of thick books. Oh God, he doesn't know what are those and the topics seem uninteresting. He thought he could find a comic, but of course, they're not having that kind of book here.

Eventually his hands reach some random titles without taking a look.

Then he walks towards the chair next to Jae. Brian stands up for a while, staring, whether he really should sit there or not. But the following second, Brian recognizes there are so many empty chairs around both of two. What if Jae asked to search for another seat?

"Oh hi. Wanna sit here?"

Brian blinks. "Huh? No, um-"

"It's okay! No one takes this seat!" Jae pulls his bag and other stuff. "Sorry, I'll remove these."

"No, I just ... sit at another place-"

"Hey, told you it’s okay, right?" Jae throws a convincing smile. Those eyes turn into shapes of a crescent moon and they’re so adorable. Brian unintendedly holds his breath. "Besides, this side is so comfortable. You can feel the warmth here."

"T-then, if you say so ..."

Trembling hands pulling the chair next to Jae, slowly sits himself. By the time his butt touching the furniture, a floral mixed with a bit of minty scent comes tickling his nose. The smells send a chain through Brian's skin, binding him as his shoulders stiffen. One meter apart and Jae's scent already wrapped around the younger.  _ Oh. My. God. _ He holds his breath. If only there's an invention that could record and save a smell, brian could've bought it and capture Jae's nice scent right now. So then he would enjoy it at home, spray it to the photo. As if he spent his entire life with Jae. How beautiful that would be!

Brian opens his book. First page and he finds himself yawning already. He covers his mouth immediately before Jae catches it. Trying again focusing on Henri Bergson's biography, spell the time he born carefully as if just learn to read, but still. Brian can't hold his yawn anymore. That mouth of him grows wider he must cover it tightly. He starts to feel the tear formed at the corner as the vision gets blurry. 

“Um ...."

Brian tightens his lips again right away, snaps his neck towards the soft voice with the eyes got wider. 

"If-if you don't mind, please take this."

Jae shoves his hand. two pieces of candy are given to brian. The latter tilts his head a little. 

"Um, you see, I usually eat candies if I'm sleepy. so, yeah, I-I think, with munching these, you won't get sleepy again."

Brian doesn't blink. 

The winds slipping through the small ventilation at the top of the colored window, stroking their skins and hair. Whispers a sign that no answer will come from brian's mouth on the seconds after. The blond man pulling out his hand, clench it tightly. Jae stutters a sudden conclusion by himself, "Ah, um, sorry. You don't like sweets, do you? Sorry, I'll just, eat these—"

"No, no." Brian quickly catches that soft milky hand, staring straight to those small beads. "No. I really love sweet things."

Jae blinks three times, impulsively. Wide eyes gazing back through Brian's black marbles, as Brian spots a little bit of surprise on Jae's eyeball cause of the sudden movement. His lips formed to a perfect 'o', breathing an, "Oh."

_ Stay still, Brian _ . he whispers to his heart, restrain himself to not kiss those plump lips. 

"Yeah. so ... I'd like to accept those from you."

Jae opens his fist again. "Then, here. Take it."

"Thank you." Brian smiles, fingers receive two candies, purposely stays a bit longer brushing on Jae's smooth palm. How he really, really want to capture all his actions and his flushed face right now. Brian's hand feels so itchy for immediately snatching his camera and presses the shutter a thousand times. Specifically to Jae's cute habit such as blinking too often. Brian would risk his camera's memory, filling it with Jae's blinking eyes only. 

Brian is already known Jae's habit from the older's Instastory, or his friends (yeah, Brian followed Jae's friends too). But, watching it in real life, in front of his own eyes, makes Brian's heart pounding loudly as if want to burst out. 

Oh, does Brian want to shriek the 'cute' word countless times, cause damn Jae's got him falling too deep. 

Brian takes a look at the candy before eating it. "Strawberry mint and lemon." He mumbles. 

"Yeah. my favs!" Jae chirps with a big smile. "They always make me not drowsy anymore!"

Another fact of Jae. Nobody asks for it, but Brian quickly take note in his brain anyway. 

"I wonder if it affects me though."

"Just stare on it doesn't give you any effect." Jae taking over one candy on Brian's hand. He rips the wrapping off and brings the sweet to his lips. "here!"

Brian swallows his own saliva.  _ Wait, wait. _ Those long fingers,  _ they're too close!  _

Eventually, Brian's opening his mouth, letting the candy slides off from Jae's finger to his tongue. The sweetness of strawberry mixed with minty flavor (and a taste of said blond man's finger too, if brian may add too) lingering inside. 

"It tastes good." 

There's a spark on Jae's face, so bright Brian can’t help but squint his eyes spontaneously. "I know right?!" Jae would almost likely shriek off his happiness if he doesn't remember where they're sitting right now. 

Brian smiles fondly.  _ How can he so excited over candy? _ "I see you love candies so much, huh."

"Not just candies though. Give me anything sweets, I'll devour them all." He chuckles. 

"Then, if you have time tomorrow, wanna try a cheesecake at the cafe next to our campus? The one who just opened three days ago." 

For the nth times, Jae flashes his eyes. By that time, a realization hits Brian all of a sudden.  _ Wait, what did I just say? Wasn't that too straight-forward?! Especially we just met each other like this today. _

Then a wide smile, full of teeth, showing off, breaking their silence. "I'd love to! My friend said the cheesecake is so delicious! He even bought two boxes just for himself!" he let out a small laugh while his hands busy stacking up the books and putting them inside the bag.

_ Sungjin _ , Brian guessing silently while still smiling. One day, he found out on Sungjin's account that he updated a photo of two boxes with the mentioned cafe's logo. 

"Okay, so can you make it at 2.30?" 

Jae nods vigorously before he stands full in his height. Taking the bag on his shoulder, he smiles, "it's nice to meet sweet food enthusiast people like you! But I've gotta go now."

"Oh, yeah. Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Jae." Brian waves as Jae starts to walk further. The latter responds in the same way, and after that, his figure is nowhere to seen again. 

Brian opens the second candy, chewing it slowly as he keeps the wrappings inside his bag. He definitely won't throw it away. This is the first time Jae gave something to him, so Brian decided to treasure it for his entire life. He may regret that he didn't have the chance to capture all of Jae's actions, Jae’s giggles, today on camera, but the regret would be higher if he didn't manage himself to take a seat next to him. And he feels so lucky. His allergy towards the book helped him to the final point where he made a promise with the man he's been crushing for a long time. 

And Brian assuring himself. The rest of Jae's actions were already kept inside his brain forever.

But the last sentence being the highlight of today's conversation for both of them. 

"Wait. Just now, I didn't mention his name right?"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because heart attack (chuu) and face to face (ruel), but got the idea of brian's hunting jae with his cam from rakuen no photograph (nakamura yuuichi).  
> title from seventeen - very nice bc i think it fits with the end, so ... yeah :')  
> idk i felt so awkward while writing this haha


End file.
